Una Nueva Oportunidad
by Mrs. Prongsie
Summary: Gokou ha vuelto a la vida después de la pelea de Buu y volverán a ser una familia como antes. Goten tendrá cerca a su papá aunque no sabe si para siempre. Ambos tienen una oportunidad para ser padre e hijo y el deseo del último se cumplirá. Review p


~ Una nueva oportunidad ~

  


  


- Ahora volveremos a ser una familia como antes?!

- Así es, quiero regresar a la montañas para que me cocines, Milk!

- Gokou!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Por fin la paz había regresado en la Tierra, el terrible Majin Buu había sido exterminado por completo y solo su parte buena ha quedado, todos los Z senshi han vuelto a su vida normal y cotidiana. Krilin, #18 y Marron han regresado a Kame House con el maestro Roshi; Piccolo, Mr. Popo y Dende en la plataforma celeste; Videl, su padre y Mr. Buu regresaron a su hogar; Bulma, Vegeta y el pequeño Trunks a la Capsule Corp. pero entre ellos la familia Son estaba reunida nuevamente ya que Gokou había regresado a la vida. Que mayor felicidad que regresar a su hogar como una familia! Gokou, Gohan, Goten y Milk al fin estaban juntos otra vez, y para Goten esto significa tener a su padre con él a su lado. Sería la primera noche que pasarían todos juntos desde aquel día en que Gokou decidió sacrificar su vida a cambio de salvar la Tierra en aquel Torneo de Cell... pero ahora ya no será igual, porque ahora tienen una vida por delante, una nueva oportunidad.  


- Bien, creo que es hora de irnos. - exclamó Bulma con las manos en la cintura.

- Si, todo esto me dejo bastante exhausto. - suspiró Krilin.

- Pero Krilin-san, no hiciste nada. Mi papá y el papá de Goten hicieron todo. - reclamó Trunks.

A Krilin le sale una gran gota

- Si pero, tu sabes, jaja, les di mi energía...

- Pero..

Krilin llega por detrás de Trunks y le tapa la boca con sus manos.

- Todo esto es una tontería, Bulma! Toma al mocoso y vamonos de aquí.

- Que maleducado eres Vegeta! Debo de despedirme antes...

- Bah! - dijo malhumorado Vegeta con una gota de sudor.

Todos comenzaron a despedirse, cuando Bulma llegó con Gokou quien estaba sentado en las escaleras del templo esta se le quedó viendo fijamente mientras que Gokou no entendía lo que pasaba, ella se acercó y le dió un gran abrazo.

- Me alegro de que estés de nuevo con nosotros, Gokou.

- Si! Jaja yo igual! Al fin podré comer comida deliciosa y no la insípida del otro mundo ^_^

- Nunca cambiarás -_-;

- Goten! Mañana irás a mi casa?!

- Lo siento Trunks, pero quiero quedarme en la mía.

- Qué!?! Y ahora porqué? Siempre que te invito aceptas..

- Pero, bueno esque...

- Goten! Vámonos! - gritó Gokou quien estaba preparado para hacer la teletransportación junto con Milk y Gohan.

- Ya voy, Papá!! Nos vemos pronto Trunks!

Goten se despidió de Trunks quien estaba totalmente consternado, por lo general siempre Goten aceptaba ir a su casa para "escaparse" de que Milk lo pusiera a estudiar. Pero entonces Trunks había captado aquella reacción.

- Goten, al fin se te cumplió =)

Y seguido, Trunks se fue corriendo a lado de su madre.

- Bien, ya que estamos todos ahora nos teletransportaremos a la casa.

- Estás seguro que nada malo va a pasar Gokou?

- Por supuesto Milk! Ni siquiera sentirás el momento en que pase.

- Vaya que emoción!! - gritaba emocionado el pequeño Goten.

- Bien, todos no se suelten, aquí vamos!

Y acto seguido, los 4 desaparecieron.

- Porqué no aprenden de esos y también nosotros nos largamos de aquí!?

- Ya no te enojes Vegeta! Ya podemos irnos.

- Menos mal! Pensé que iba a morirme en este lugar.

- Oye Trunks, porqué Goten no aceptó ir a la casa el día de mañana?

- Porque se le cumplió su deseo ^_^

- ¿? Su deseo? Acaso otra vez jugaron con el radar del dragón!?

- No mamá!! 

Trunks empieza a contarle a Bulma el "deseo" de Goten, al terminar Bulma dibujó en su rostro una gran sonrisa, que fue borrada al gritarle Vegeta de que ya tenían que irse o si no amenazaría con volar en mil pedazos el palacio.

Mientras, Gokou y su familia habían llegado cerca de su casa en las praderas de la misma.

- Dime mamá, sentiste algo en la teletransportación? Es muy segura! - exclamó Gohan.

- A decir verdad si es muy útil, ahora lo veo.

- Al fin estamos en casa!!! - gritó con mucha alegría Goten que al mismo tiempo daba de saltos.

- En.. casa... - murmuró Gokou mientras veía los alrededores.

- Muy bien muy bien, ahora mismo iré a hacer la cena y quiero que ustedes no empiecen a hacer sus barbaridades de peleas ni cambios a super saiyajin en lo que resta del día, de acuerdo? Quiero tener al menos un poco de paz y tranquilidad.

- Acaso no te basta con que haya salvado a la Tierra?

- De que sirve si ustedes pueden destruirla en un segundo con esas peleas!!

- Qué?

Gokou alza una ceja confundido, Gohan y Goten solo veían la cara furiosa de su madre. Milk se encamina frente a Gokou y lo mira con ojos asesinos.

- Mas sin embargo, sé que siempre estarás tú ahí para protegerla - y acto seguido Milk abraza efusivamente a Gokou, de esos abrazos que hasta al más inocente le saca un rubor mas rojo que un tomate.

- Les prepararé una cena deliciosa para celebrar su victoria! 

Y Milk se aleja con rumbo a la casa, dejando a un Gohan con una gota de sudor, un Goten sin entender nada de lo que pasaba y a un Gokou todavía sonrojado.

- Bien, pues yo iré a llamarle a Videl para saber como llegaron.

- Videl es esa chica que estaba en el torneo de las artes marciales?

- Así es Papá.

- Y es la novia de Gohan!

- CÁLLATE GOTEN!

- En serio? Vaya!! Cuántas cosas me he perdido en estos años!

Gohan solamente pudo verlos con cara "furiosa", se limitó nuevamente a gritarles que no era su novia y acto seguido se fue adentro de la casa aun sonrojado. Habían quedado solos Goten y Gokou, se voltearon a ver y le sonrió a su hijo quien también se la devolvió. 

- Bien, y ahora que hacemos? - preguntó a su hijo mientras puso sus manos en la cintura.

- Quisiera...

- Si?

- Quisiera enseñarte algo.

- Eh? Claro! Vamos.

Empiezan a caminar, Goten se adelanta y llegan hasta al final donde había al fondo un gran precipicio, la vista alcanzaba a ver gran parte de la zona ahí Goten se sienta. Gokou sólo se limita a ver el lugar lo cual lo había sorprendido bastante por una razón.

- Siempre Gohan me había traído aquí, nos acostabamos viendo hacia el cielo y me platicaba de las batallas que tuvieron mientras estabas vivo, además me decía que cada vez que viniéramos pidiera un deseo al cielo y siempre lo hacía. Cada vez que me sentía solo venía y así me sentía acompañado por alguna extraña razón. Siempre me agradó este lugar. Por eso quería que lo conocieras...

- Ya lo conocía.

- Cómo?

- En este lugar, mi abuelo siempre me traía para que descansaramos y precisamente me contaba de las maravillas que el mundo puede dar. Después cuando nació tu hermano, siempre veníamos y yo hablaba de cuando peleaba antes de casarme con tu mamá y le dije que si alguna vez yo no estuviera en este lugar siempre me encontraría.

Goten se quedó callado, se asombró al oir esas palabras. 

- Eso quiere decir, que cada vez que venías aquí, Goten, yo estaba contigo.

- Papá... - murmuró suavemente.

Comenzaron a salir pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos y trató de limpiarlas con la manga de su camisa, Gokou no sabía que le estaba pasando y preocupado se acercó a él y se puso de rodillas para verlo cerca, puso sus manos en sus hombros y comenzó a tranquilizarlo.

- Qué sucede Goten? Porqué lloras?

- PAPA!!!

Y acto seguido se tiró a los brazos de su padre quien lo recibió.

- Siempre pensé que jamás te vería, que jamás te tendría cerca!! - sollozó algo sonrojado.

- Goten - ahora él lo abrazaba fuertemente - escúchame, eso ahora ya no importa. Ahora estoy aquí y volverá a ser todo como antes incluyéndote! Tendremos una nueva vida donde estaremos felices tu mamá, Gohan, tú y yo, juntos.

- De verdad?

- Por supuesto! Ahora, regresemos. Tu madre debe de estar buscándonos y nosotros estamos lejos y no podrá vernos. Hagamos una carrera a ver quien llega primero!!

Goten asintió con la cabeza y enseguida empezaron a correr, estaban casi reñidos pero en ese momento, Gokou le ofreció la mano a Goten, él se la da y ambos empiezan a ir mas lento mientras mas se acercaban a su casa. Entraron y Milk estaba sirviendo ya la comida, ambos se sentaron y comieron. Después platicaron por un buen rato toda la familia, quien Gokou acaparaba toda la atención contándoles todas las cosas que hizo en el Otro Mundo. Se hacía tarde y todos estaba dispuestos a irse a dormir.

- Vaya!! Que cansado estoy! - dijo Gokou mientras estiraba sus brazos.

- Espero que te haya gustado la cena.

- Por supuesto Milk! En el Otro Mundo toda la comida es insípida, extrañaba cuando cocinabas ^_^

- Y yo, te extrañaba a tí. - dijo con su mirada al suelo.

- Aunque no lo creas, yo te extrañé tanto. - murmuró en su oído mientras la abrazaba por detrás.

Milk solamente sentía que las lágrimas pronto aparecerían, la felicidad hizo que se diera la vuelta y rodeara con sus brazos a su esposo. Acto seguido Gokou solamente pudo abrazarla como si también supiera que ella necesitaba fuerzas. Lentamente se dieron un beso.

-- En la madrugada --

Mientras todos dormían, Gokou silenciosamente se levanta y camina hacia la ventana que había en su cuarto. Ahí vió reflejadas las estrellas, todas juntas alrededor de la luna que brillaba pálidamente.

- Aún no puedo creer que esté aquí... - se murmuró así mismo.

Volteó a ver a su cama viendo a su esposa durmiendo tranquilamente, con un rostro angelical. Aquel rostro que ya extrañaba verlo, se acercó y cuidadosamente la cubrió con la sábana y besó su frente. Era la primera noche que pasaba ahí y Gokou se sentía tan feliz que incluso el sueño se le había ido. Caminó hasta llegar al cuarto donde sus hijos descansaban, entró y vió primero a Gohan.

- Gohan, cuánto has crecido. Te has convertido en todo un guerrero, seguro de tí mismo. Estoy tan orgulloso de tí...

Enseguida Gokou dirigió su vista hacia el lado profundo de la habitación, donde Goten estaba durmiendo de la misma forma que Gokou lo hace. Se acercó a él y se quedó viéndolo por largo rato. En su mente habían tantas cosas girando, recuerdos, palabras, cosas que hacer, pero sólo un recuerdo apareció más fuerte que todos los demás.

~

- Oye Kaio-sama, porqué estas empacando todas esas cosas?

- Es porque iré a quedarme un tiempo en el planeta de los Kaio.

- Y yo también tengo que ir?

- No veo porqué tengas que ir, yo ire con Bubbles y Gregory. Aunque si te debo de advertir que te vas a quedar solo no quiero destrozos.

- Confía en mí ^_^

Kaio-sama se despidió de Gokou y este se quedó sin hacer nada, de pronto ve que se quedó el televisor de Kaio-sama donde podían ver algunos sucesos de la Tierra por cable. La prendió pero no se podía ver nada bien, así que la apagó y se fué a orillas del planeta donde estaba, cruzó sus brazos.

- Humm, no hay nada que hacer. Me pregunto que estará pasando en la Tierra, Kaio-sama no está... y si voy rápido?

Gokou sabía que estaba prohíbido irse al mundo de los vivos sin autorización, pero no había nadie que lo viera. Así que como no pensó que fuera tan grave, juntó sus dos dedos en la frente y se concentró en el ki de alguien conocido que estuviera mas fuerte, al instante sintió que el de Gohan y Milk estaba mas cercano y se teletransportó.

- En casa de la familia Son -

- Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

- Tienes razón papá - respondió Milk quien estaba en una silla.

- Mañana iré con mi hermanito afuera de la casa para que conozca toda la montaña! - interrumpió emocionado Gohan quien estaba a un lado de Milk.

Todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, Gokou había llegado entonces y se dió cuenta que nadie estaba, era raro porque acababa de sentir los ki de su esposa e hijo. Caminó viendo a un lado y otro ya que esa habitación era distinta, vió una pequeña cuna que hizo que le extrañara, se acercó y al asomarse cual fue su sorpresa que encontró a un pequeño bebé muy parecido a él. 

- Cómo? Este bebé se parece mucho a mí. Ahhh!! Ya entiendo! Tu debes de ser... - se quedó pensando - no cabe duda, eres mi hijo!! - terminó con una gran sonrisa.

Gokou toma entre sus brazos al pequeño, este se despierta.

- Porqué Milk no me lo habrá dicho? Bueno como sea, espero que te conviertas en un gran guerrero! Hummm, qué nombre te pondrán? Me gustaría saberlo al menos... sabes? Hay un lugar en el Otro Mundo que a veces voy, son palacios y son muy hermosos, cuando entras todo parece estar hecho de vidrio pero en realidad es como un parque, con jardínes y varias cosas más. Ahí siempre que estoy recuerdo lo mucho que me divertía en la Tierra, recuerdo a tu mamá, a tu hermano Gohan, a Krilin y a los demás. Ahora que cada vez vaya, trataré de imaginar lo que estarás haciendo, cuando vaya a ese palacio, yo le llamo el palacio de los cielos - continuó hablando Gokou con una gran sonrisa.

Había pasado el tiempo, y él seguía hablando con el pequeño, pero entonces Gokou se dió cuenta que ya era muy tarde, así que decidió que era momento de irse al Otro Mundo otra vez.

- Que lástima, ya me tengo que ir o si no puede aparecer Kaio-sama de un momento a otro y si sabe que vine de seguro me regañará. Además tengo que ir a comer algo, me estoy muriendo de hambre!

Enseguida, Gokou dejó cuidadosamente al bebé en la cuna. Le dió un beso en la frente y lo miró por última vez.

- Nos veremos, pronto. - dijo con sus dos dedos en la frente y con la otra mano despidiéndose, unos segundos después desapareció.

De pronto, de entre las sombras sale una figura conocida, era Milk. Había estado ahí desde que Gokou llegó ya que iba a arropar al pequeño, no quiso interrumpirlo pero dentro de ella estaba realmente feliz de volver a verlo una última vez. Recordó entonces lo de cuando Gokou habló sobre los palacios... Se acercó a su hijo.

- Ese Gokou, siempre se sale con la suya. Ahora a tí también ya te escogió un nombre, no es así, Goten? [*Nota: Goten en japonés significa palacio, ^_~ ] - suspiró y lo cubrió con la manta.

~

-Si así fue tal y como me lo contó tu madre. Y yo siempre sin darme cuenta jajaja! - rió con una mano detrás de su cabeza - al menos veo que si te convertiste en un gran guerrero. Quisiera poder cambiar todo y haber estado aquí todo el tiempo, pero ahora sé que tengo una nueva oportunidad para estar junto a ustedes, junto a tí, hijo... Verás que ahora todo será diferente.

- Ehh... Papá?

- Oh lo siento! Ya te desperté.

- No te preocupes - sonríe- pero porqué estás levantado tan temprano - decía mientras se tallaba los ojos.

- Shhh, vamos afuera.

Gokou y Goten se dirigen a la puerta y ahí Gokou sube a Goten en sus hombros y comienza a flotar para llegar a una buena altura, de pronto comienza a amanecer y ven como el sol poco a poco va apareciendo a lo lejos. Ambos lo ven con gran alegría, Gokou voltea a ver a su hijo quien esta sumamente contento, se sintió él también feliz.

- Goten...

- Si papá?

- Te gustaría entrenar?

- Claro!!!

Pasaron algunos días, en verdad que Goten estaba seguro que aquello era un sueño. Cada día se levantaba desde muy temprano para ir con su padre a entrenar, la mayoría del tiempo pasaba con él e incluso hubo ocasiones en que Goten dormía en la cama con sus padres.

- Suena el teléfono - 

- Yo contesto!! - gritó Gohan mientras corría hacia el teléfono imaginando que podría ser Videl. - Si diga?

- Hola Gohan!!! Soy Trunks!!

- Ahh, Trunks.. - dijo desanimado y con gota de sudor.

- Está Goten?

- Si claro, ahora te lo paso. Goten!! Es Trunks, contesta.

- Gracias hermano! Trunks?

- Hola Goten, cómo la estás pasando?

- Genial!! 

- Ahora estás muy ocupado no es cierto? Las veces que te he llamado me han dicho que estás entrenando con tu papá.

- Jaja si tienes razón, quiero llegar a convertirme tan fuerte como él!

- Oye! Mi mamá me encargó que te llamara para que le avises a tu mamá que ya está reparado el auto, ya lo pueden recoger. Por eso quería saber si tu también vienes y así al menos nos vemos.

- Que bien!! Deja le digo a mi mamá.

Goten corre y le explica todo a Milk, ella le dice que iran él y Gokou a recoger el auto y el pequeño salta de gusto rumbo al teléfono nuevamente.

- Enseguida vamos para allá!

- Estaré esperándolos! Hasta pronto!

- Adiós!

- Entendiste bien Gokou?

- Claro que sí Milk, en un rato regresamos, vámonos Goten.

- Si!

Ambos son teletransportados por Gokou y en un momento estan fuera de la Capsule Corp. y son recibidos por Bulma y Trunks pero a lo lejos se ve a Vegeta recargado en el marco de la puerta.

- Hola Bulma!

- Gokou, que bueno verte. Hola Goten como has estado?

- Muy bien Bulma, gracias!

- Bien no se queden ahí, pasen adentro y tomen algo.

- Gracias! - contestan al mismo tiempo.

Al pasar por la puerta Gokou y Vegeta no se miran, Goten y Trunks corren adentro y Bulma también.

- Kakarotto...

- Vegeta...

- Vaya, veo que has estado entrenando. Has de estar contento de estar entre los vivos nuevamente.

- Puedo asegurar que tu también opinas lo mismo no es así?

- Bah..

- En cambio yo estoy agradecido de estar aquí con vida, ahora más que nunca veo de todo lo que me he perdido. Es por eso que quiero recuperar el tiempo, quiero dedicarme principalmente en Goten.

- En ese chiquillo? Vamos, si lo único que le interesa es jugar y comer. Gran importancia le das al mocoso.

- Te equivocas.

- Qué?

- Yo estoy seguro, que él algún día, será el que ocupe mi lugar. Por eso quiero prepararlo, no sé pero tengo una gran esperanza en él. Me siento tan unido a Goten, suena extraño pero gran parte de mí vive en él.

Vegeta quedó callado con esas palabras, solo miró a Gokou seriamente, pensando si en verdad lo que decía podría ser cierto. 

- Bien nos veremos en otra ocasión Vegeta. - y acto seguido se dirigió a alcanzar a Bulma.

- El, que ocupe el lugar de Kakarotto? Pienso que estar tanto tiempo con los muertos hizo que su cerebro también se atrofiara... más de lo que estaba - se dijo a si mismo mientras tenía una gota de sudor.

- Oye Goten, entonces si es verdad?

- Qué? Qué es verdad?

- Que se te cumplió tu deseo!! El de que cada día ibas a pedir a la orilla de la montaña!

- Jeje

- No te quedes como bobo, anda dime!

- Bueno... yo creo que se puede decir..

- Ajá...

- Que todavía no estoy seguro!!

Trunks se cae

- Cómo que no estás seguro!? con una gota de sudor Eres un tonto... -

- Esque, como te lo digo, no se ha cumplido del todo!

- Pues, que tanto pediste!?

Goten solo se queda sonriendo, Trunks decide ya no darle importancia, era de más. Así que al poco rato Gokou llamaba a su hijo para que regresaran en el auto.

- Bien entonces estaremos en contacto Gokou.

- Así será.

- Adiós Goten salúdame a tu mamá y a Gohan de mi parte.

- Gracias, se los diré!

Gokou enciende el auto y ambos se despiden. El camino era largo así que Goten quedó completamente dormido, Gokou volteó a verlo.

- (Si, yo sé que Goten podrá ser un buen guerrero, a diferencia de Gohan que no pude entrenarlo desde que era pequeño, espero hacerlo bien con él. )

Al fin habían llegado a su destino, Gokou decidió no despertar a Goten así que lo llevó en brazos adentro de la casa donde estaba esperándolos Milk al ser ya tan altas horas de la noche. Al entrar casi le da un infarto a la pobre mujer pero Gokou le hace señas que guarde silencio, ella hace caso y sigue a su marido quien va a dejar a su hijo para que descanse en su cuarto. Y así Gokou deja cuidadosamente sobre la cama al niño. 

- Fue un camino largo.

- Se ve tan tierno dormido, igual a tí. Gracias a él no sentí nunca que estabas lejos, es como si tu presencia estuviera en él.

- Tal vez, era lo que deseaba al no poderme despedir como era debido, además de romper la promesa de no volver a morir.

- Ya no digas eso, que harás que recuerde.

Gokou rodea con un brazo a Milk y ella se acerca para recargar su cabeza en su hombro, ambos miran a Goten.  
Durante la semana, Goten empezó a pensar si en realidad su deseo que tanto pedía se había cumplido totalmente. Se encontraba solo a la orilla de la montaña, podía ver como volaban algunas aves, se tiró al pasto cerrando sus ojos y los volvió a abrir lentamente mirando al profundo cielo, viendo las nubes flotar con lentitud.

- Creo que no... - sollozó.

- Goteeeen!!! Dónde estás?! 

- Papá? - volteó a ver.

- Estabamos preocupados porque no apareciste en el desayuno. Supuse que estabas por aquí.

Goten volteó para otro lado.

- Perdón por no haberles avisado.

- Eh? Que tienes, porqué luces tan triste?

- No, no es nada.

- Vamos, que acáso no confías en mí? Cómo es posible que el hijo de uno de los guerreros mas fuertes en el universo que soy yo, no tenga la suficiente confianza en contarme que es lo que le está pasando? También me siento mal cuando lo estás, somos como uno, hijo.

El rostro de Goten se iluminó, dejó su mirada triste y vió de reojo a su padre.

- Vamos, deja te seco esas lágrimas.

Cuidadosamente Gokou seca las lágrimas. Al hacerlo Goten se siente complacido.

- Ahora vámos con tu madre, seguro debe de estar muy preocupada, además debes de tener hambre.

El estómago de Goten ruge

- Jajaja, ves como tenía razón? Vámonos... - le extiende la mano.

Goten toma la mano de su papá y de pronto siente una gran fuerza.

- (Si, si! Mi deseo se ha cumplido!! Esperen a que lo sepa Trunks!)

Goten comenzó a caminar felizmente al lado de su padre y ambos se alejan poco a poco. Goten voltéa hacia atrás mirando al cielo sonriente.

" Desearía conocer a mi papá, tenerlo siempre a mi lado para que juntos entrenemos. Quiero ser como él era tal y como me lo cuenta mi hermano, quiero algún día proteger la Tierra como él lo hizo, pero sobre todo deseo que algún día el me diga que soy su hijo y que confíe en él. Así solamente sabré que se quedará conmigo siempre. "

FIN  
=270400=  
1:48am

----------------------------------------------------------

Hola a todos, soy Akari Read (también conocida como Li Akari o Son Usako). Antes que nada, muchas gracias por haber leído este fanfic el cual he escrito para todos aquellos que les gusta leer historias sobre los sentimientos de algunos de los personajes de esta genial serie. Quisiera saber sus comentarios al respecto en un review y antes que nada, quiero agradecer el apoyo que he recibido para seguir escribiendo fanfics ^_^ es por eso que en este fanfic use dos de mis personajes favoritos. A lo mejor muchos se preguntaran si acaso así hubiera reaccionado Gokou con Goten, etc. En mi opinión después de ver la serie tantos años supongo que si puede ser cierto, Gokou en verdad quiere y demuestra un poco más afecto a Goten por ser mas unidos así que ustedes son los que deciden ^_^   
Nuevamente les agradezco su atención y sus opiniones de antemano y mando a saludar a mi amiga Yukiko de la cual me inspiré en su fascinación hacia Son Goten ^_^ Nos veremos pronto!!

----------------------------------------------------------


End file.
